Talk:Canon
Wait, how can the Thrawn Trilogy be canon? Also, perhaps some other sources can be added to the list, such as KOTOR and the other pre-ANH sources. -Quietus 09:45, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The Thrawn Trilogy is only applicable in that some of the names from the novels have shown up as Features. None of the events in the trilogy are canon as the MUSH's IC history departed from the EU before the Heir to the Empire novel takes place. The same is true for things like KOTOR and other Pre-ANH stuff. Since 99% of it has been published since the opening of the MUSH, historical information that does not directly contradict MUSH history can generally be accepted, but at the end of the day the MUSH trumps all but the Original Trilogy (ANH,ESB,ROTJ) movies. --ImperialFH 12:56, 9 October 2007 (UTC) But then... this article about canon is either outdated or incorrect. The Thrawn trilogy can't be considered canon... Perhaps there should be a list of materials from the EU that are considered more "official" or rather more "accurate" in terms of how they fit in with the story of the MUSH. -169.237.5.54 05:30, 10 October 2007 (UTC) This article was pulled from a news file on the MUSH. It is likely to be very outdated and slow to update, one of the main reasons for creation of the Wiki. The Thrawn trilogy is in a difficult position. The theme (and some characters) of the trilogy is considered canon even though the events of the novels aren't. Thrawn was a Grand Admiral, but was never assassinated by Rukh (the NR really has no contact/depth of knowledge) with the Noghri or Honogar. The Katana fleet has never been found and in our universe, the cloning centers on Kamino and other planets are still pumping out new batches of clones for the Imperial fleet. So the Spaathi chambers and Joorus Cboath(sp) are not a factor. Also Talon Karrde's organization until a couple of years ago kept a very neutral position working at times with and against the NR and Empire. When the MUSH opened the Zahn Trilogy was still in the middle of it's cycle and it was part of a rebirth of interest in Star Wars, I know those novels are what drove me to find the MUSH. That is why they are on the canon list, IMHO. the time line on the MUSH available in the swinfo files and reproduced here are a much better source of the nature of things on the Galactic scale in the MUSH's history. IC events always trump the EU, retroactive continuity (retcon) is applied as sparingly as possible, but for the most part, if you want to find something in the EU, that does not change IC history then I think that is not a huge deal. Things from the EU that add color to backgrounds and locations are generally considered a good thing. The Crimson Empire novels are not canon, because the events in them directly contradict MUSH history though the color they add on the training of the Royal Guard has been adopted and is thematic to a certain point. Things in the current timeframe of the MUSH are a murky area. I would defer to the RPA on those issues.--ImperialFH 13:03, 10 October 2007 (UTC)